1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game table for users to enjoy playing and exercising, and more particularly to a fasten structure for securing a table after being flipped.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional game table usually offers only a single game mode. Because of the entertainment and relaxing benefits, the effective space and the affordable price, the game table has greatly advanced for multiple functions.
The China Patent Publication No. CN2416931Y discloses a game table that uses rotation to convert it to different modes. The game table includes a table body, an insertion hole formed on a socket embedded in one side of the end wall of the table body, and a table framework. Two ends of the table body are respectively pivotally disposed at transverse end tablets of the table framework via two pivot framework. A locating mechanism, arranged between the table framework and the table body, has four locating members respectively inserted in the insertion hole of four respective legs of the table framework. Although the locating mechanism is easy for operation, the locating member would separate from the game table somehow while removed from the table framework. Besides, the locating member is not easy to align with the insertion hole of the table body. The above mentioned disadvantages will slow down the assembly process and the orientation efficiency of the game table. In addition, the locating members are exposed after assembly to affect the whole appearance of the game table and easily to injure users.